


Wakaba-Prince is best prince

by Slant



Series: Other princes [1]
Category: Shoujo Kakumei Utena | Revolutionary Girl Utena
Genre: Dating, F/F, F/M, Fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2018-02-20 03:56:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2414099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slant/pseuds/Slant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wakaba's revolution consists of going on fun dates.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wakaba-Prince is best prince

"I'm sorry Utena, you know that you're my only love, but I've got a date tonight."  
"Oh?"  
"I was in the courtyard and I saw Touga trying it on with one I'd the middle school girls and she was eating up his crap. It made me so angry to see. Didn't she know she deserved better? But then I realised she didn't because she'd never been on a date with me, so I asked her on one."  
"Oh my, I don't think I can be involved with such a forward young lady. Seeing this floosy on the side and gloating about it to me. Shame on you!" Utena's tone was soft and teasing.  
"It's a public service! Afterwards she'll know how well she deserves to be treated and that she's allowed to have fun!"

.  
..  
...  
..  
.

"It's not like I'm saying I can't live without you!"  
"I'm saying that in the future I might want to be with someone. I'd like to have good expectations of how I should be treated. Come on Miss Juri, it might even be fun, and if it's not I want you to tell me all about it."

.  
..  
...  
..  
.

"Oh my darling Utena, I am finally free of the stern duty I imposed on myself!"  
"You've been out with everyone unattached on campus? However did you survive having fun dates with all those beautiful people?"  
"Except for her." Wakaba contorted her face into an uncharacteristic scowl. "She resists my advances with nonsense like 'Thank you Miss Shinohara, but I am engaged to Mr Saionji.' She's not. I checked the registry office."  
"You're really upset about this aren't you? I don't think I've ever seen you care so much about something."  
"Well it's important, you know? If anyone needs to have fun and realise that you don't have to be with a jerk just because he's hot it's Saionji's girlfriend. Stupid sexy Saionji."  
"He said I could win her in a dual. How backwards is that?"

...

"If it can not break out of it's shell, the chick will die without ever being born..."

When the rest of the student council chorused "for the revolution", Saionji was a beat behind.  
"What's the matter, old friend, getting tired?" Touga wasted no time on jumping on weakness. He never did.  
I was late morning, but Saionji had bags under his eyes.  
"I went on a date." His voice was toneless and exhausted. "With Shinohara."  
"Oh _really_." Touga could make anything sound filthy. "Should I be congratulating you?"  
"That's the worst of it. We went for a walk in the park together, and got ice cream, and flew a kite and had a picnic and went to a play and walked on the beach while the moon rose, and at the end of it all she thanks me, kisses me on the cheek, says good night and runs off giggling."  
"...and it was _fun_ ", he doesn't say.  
"...I smiled more than I have in years", he doesn't say.  
"...I am reconsidering what I want being an adult to mean", he very definitely does not say.  
"Well," sneers Touga, "despite this fascinating insight into Saionji's rather puerile romance, we have letters from End of the World. Apparently there it's another dualist. And Saionji must face her tonight."  
By the evening, Saionji was shaking from caffeine and still nodding off whenever he stopped walking. Wakaba plucked his rose with as much stealth as she could manage*, slipped a pillow under his head, tucked a blanket over him, took Anthy home and fed her soup. 

*Not much. This is _Wakaba_.

 

OMAKE

"The path has been prepared for you."  
"Wow you're really pretty. Oh! Um not that I mean that you should take me on a date or anything. But it would be really nice if you asked. That would make me feel super-special. So how did you get to run this place? And so young too. You must be a genius. "  
"You brought me a rose? That is so sweet and thoughtful of you. You should totally take me for ice-cream on the beach."  
Wakaba smiled alarmingly and then started tugging on Professor Nemuro's jacket, babbling her way back into the midday sun.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll admit that this Wakaba is not quite the charater we see in the first 2/3 of the series. I think that if you interpret her epic cockblock in The Barefoot Girl as deliberate and aimed at Akio, then, with a bit of character growth you might get the young lady that I'm trying to write.


End file.
